


Le lac brumeux

by Garance



Series: Merci, Princesse [5]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bruce is just like a kid in this because Ben is so kawaiii, Diana can be a mother, F/M, Small
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Diana se réveilla en sursaut, un cauchemar impliquant la mort de Steve venait de déranger son sommeil. Elle observa la lumière du soleil filtrée par le verre de la vitre, il était encore tôt.





	Le lac brumeux

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un bonus !

Le lac brumeux 

  
-Après Merci, Princesse-

  
Diana se réveilla en sursaut, un cauchemar impliquant la mort de Steve venait de déranger son sommeil. Elle observa la lumière du soleil filtrée par le verre de la vitre, il était encore tôt.

 

Elle se tourna vers Bruce, qui dormait toujours, ses cheveux en bataille et un résidu de bave coulant sur sa joue. Diana sourit en essuyant le liquide avant de remettre les cheveux en place et de rabattre la couverture sur eux deux.

 

Diana embrassa Bruce sur le front, caressant les cicatrices présentes sur le haut de son corps, avant de le serrer contre elle. Elle se souvenait malgré tout du sacrifice de Steve, et revoyait le Joker torturer Bruce avec ce sale sourire aux lèvres.

 

Diana souffla, puis se leva avant de mettre une des chemises de Bruce, trop grande et large pour elle. Elle sortit de la chambre et se fit un café, qu'elle but devant les eaux calmes du lac recouvert de brume.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, Diana sentit une paire de lèvres sur sa tempe gauche, elle se tourna et l'embrassa avec fougue. Bruce posa sa main sur la joue de Diana, poussant légèrement une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de l'amazone. Ils stoppèrent le baiser et Diana le força à s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

 

''Déjà levée ?'' demanda Bruce

''J'avais envie de voir le lac au petit matin.'' répondit Diana

''Un cauchemar ?'' il était le meilleur détective du monde après tout

''Des souvenirs...''

 

Bruce soupira, avant de prendre Diana dans ses bras et de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis la porta jusqu'au lac avant de sauter dedans.

 

''Froid...'' il grelotta en s'approchant du bord

''Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?'' demanda Diana

''Il était temps que je le fasse, on ne vit qu'une fois après tout.'' il sourit en remontant

''Tu as été inconscient, tu vas être malade.'' Diana saisit la main que Bruce lui tendait et remonta sur le bord

''Je pense aussi...'' Bruce tremblait alors que Diana le ramenait à l'intérieur et le posait devant la cheminée

 

Diana posa une couverture sur les épaules de Bruce avant de préparer des chocolats chauds pour eux deux. Ils finirent par regarder des films toute la journée, des films que Diana n'avait pas encore vu malgré le dernier siècle. Bruce s'endormit sur Diana avec une légère fièvre, et un nez coulant. Elle sourit en le ramenant dans leur lit et pensa qu'elle aimerait beaucoup avoir un enfant avec le même caractère que Bruce.

 

Fin


End file.
